


Demigods Play Sburb

by sharlatan



Series: Demigods Play Sburb [1]
Category: Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Chatlog, F/F, piper does the thing and reyna is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlatan/pseuds/sharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demigods Play Sburb

**Author's Note:**

> i received a prompt asking me to write pipeyna in an embarrassing bathroom situation and i thought, how can i make this into hometuck? so here we are.

—–AureaPraetor is now chatting with BeautyQueen—–

AP: Are you looking at your screen right now?

BQ: haha ye

AP: Tell me what’s wrong here.

Piper studied her screen carefully. 

BQ: hmmm im afraid i dont see anything wrong (n˘v˘•)¬

AP: Piper. 

BQ: theres nothing wrong with having ur closet in the bathroom

AP: You dragged my entire closet right onto the bathtub. All my clothing are now soaking wet because the plumbing broke. Do you see me right now.

BQ: ye

AP: Do you see my expression.

BQ: ye but its sexier in bed

Reyna glared in the direction she hoped was visible on Piper’s screen.

BQ: sorry sorry reyna

BQ: i was just trying to drag ur towel from ur closet to ur bathroom bc u forgot it u shouldnt be taking a bath when we started to play the game anyway

BQ: but then i guess i clicked the wrong thing and ur entire closet came with the towel and my stupid internet flicked out

BQ: and when i tried to put ur closet back in ur room the bathtub came with it and the pipes broke bc of that (╯•﹏•╰)’

Reyna sighed and made sure that her towel was sturdily tied around her.

AP: What am I supposed to wear now

BQ: there should be some spare t shirts in ur room u should probably go now bc u have to prototype ur kernelsprite

AP: I don’t think I feel like playing this game anymore.  

BQ: uhhh i dont think u can stop this game

AP: What do you mean? Don’t you just press the esc button to stop games?

BQ: wow haha u know nothing about games thats okay tho its cute reyrey

BQ: no i meant that i think this isnt just a game

Reyna was half way typing “What do you mean” when she had her revelation. 

AP: fuck

AP: Okay this is embarrassing. 

BQ: not really i mean we get in life or death situations all the time  

AP: I am in the middle of my bathroom with the plumbing in shambles, my wardrobe is ruined, I am naked and our lives are in danger.

AP: This is so embarrassing.

BQ: babe itll be okay i found a gameguide besides its not like monsters are going to attack u

Piper skimmed the readthrough.

BQ: haha actually 

“Fuck.”

 


End file.
